The Humanween Halloween
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's Halloween time and Lily, Boo and Megan take Mike and Sulley to the human world to celebrate. But things go awry when they visit a real haunted house!
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Monstropolis, it was late in the month of October. Which meant that a special holiday was just around the corner. Mike and Sulley were walking back home after a hard day at work.

"Come on, Mike. We should throw another Humanween party like last year!" said Sulley.

"And get our home trashed like last year?!" Mike snapped. "No way! I learned my lesson last time and I don't plan on cleaning up another mess!"

Mike unlocked the door to their apartment room and the friends were surprised to see the windows covered with black drapes, making the room dark with only pumpkins with glowing faces smiling at the monsters. But what the duo were really looking at was the tall, hooded figure standing in the middle of the room.

Sulley and Mike stared in astonishment. The figure slowly lifted his head, revealing a skull under the hood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sulley and Mike huddled together in a tight, shivering group. The menacing figure came closer.

"NO! Stay back!" Sulley screamed. Mike was too tongue-tied from terror to speak.

The figure reached out to grab Sulley. But instead, it reached for its own face and pulled it right off!

"Gotcha!" It was Megan wearing a skull mask all along. She laughed as she pulled her hood down, causing the lights to flicker. "Pretty good, huh?"

Mike glowered at the human. "What was that for?!"

"That's an easy one, Mike. Cause it's Halloween!" said Megan's voice. The lights were turned on, and Mike and Sulley gasped, completely shocked.

Their whole apartment was decorated with the strangest things the monsters have ever seen. Cobwebs, ghosts, black cats, spiders, and jack-o-lanterns were hung almost everywhere!

"What is all this?" Sulley said, creeped out.

"These are Halloween decorations, Sulley." explained Lily. "Don't monsters have Halloween?"

"Halloween...?" Sulley rolled the new word in his mouth. "Well, we have Humanween, but I've never heard of Halloween."

"Seriously?!" Megan exclaimed. "It's only the coolest time of the year! Everyone dresses up in their favorite costumes and celebrate all things scary!"

"You mean, us?" Sulley said, putting a thumb to his big chest.

Megan death glared at her friends, she turned off the lights and put a flashlight under her face. Her friends tensed up at her sudden mood change. "No, I mean the _real_ scary stuff." she said in a serious voice. "Like ghosts, haunted houses, cemeteries...it's a night where anything can happen! Pretty sweet, huh?" she said upbeat now.

"Yeah, sweet..." Mike deadpanned.

"It kinda sounds like what we do on Humanween, but the only the scary thing was humans." said Sulley. "I never knew humans had similar holidays."

Mike turned to him with a look. "Similar? Really?"

"And guess what!" Megan said. "There's going to be a Halloween carnival in the human world tomorrow night and you guys are coming with us!"

"What?! We can't just go to the human world for some carnival!" Mike said.

"Yeah, walking out in public would just expose us and the monster world!" Sulley said.

Lily shook her head. "No, it won't. Everyone will just think you're wearing costumes so it'll be okay if you came with us."

"Uh, I don't know, Lily." Sulley said.

"Oh, please, Sulley?" Lily cooed as she hugged her husband. She rubbed him under the chin. "Pretty please? For me, Sulley-wulley-kins? Oh, pretty please? Do it for Lily-willy." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sulley chuckled as Lily's sweet-talk turned his knees to jelly. "Hehehe, okay."

Mike slapped his forehead. "He took the bait and sunk." he said.

"Great! We'll see you guys in Boo's room tomorrow night at 6:00." Megan said. "We'll see you there!"

* * *

The next day, night fell in Monstropolis. Mike and Sulley arrived at Boo's door station.

"Alright," Mike sighed. "let's get this over with."

Mike and Sulley walked through the door and the first thing that greeted them was,

"Kitty!" A little black cat ran right up to Sulley and jumped into his arms.

"What the-?!" Sulley looked in his arms, confused as the cat cuddled in his arms. The kitty sounded like Boo.

When the cat looked up, Sulley smiled widely. It was Boo! She was wearing a black cat costume with a little bell collar around her neck.

"Oh, Boo! You look adorable!" Sulley said, adoring Boo's costume.

"Yeah, not too shabby, kid." Mike said with a grin.

Suddenly, Boo's bedroom door swung open and a spine-shivering cackle filled the room. Sulley yelped, almost dropping Boo. Mike jumped into Sulley's arms too. Boo just laughed at the entire thing.

Standing in the doorway was a wicked witch with a long black dress and a wide brimmed pointed hat. She was holding a broom in her hand. "So you've come, my pretties!" she cackled again. Sulley backed against the wall, shivering.

The witch turned on the lights and Lily turned out to be the witch. "Happy Halloween, everyone!" she welcomed with her normal voice.

"Oh, Lily. It's you." Sulley sighed with a hand on his chest.

"Sorry if I scared you, sweetie." Lily said before giving a kiss on his cheek. "So, are you guys ready for some Halloween fun?"

"Oh, yeah. You bet." Mike droned. "Where's Megan?"

Just then, a man jumped in front of Sulley. A headless man. "WHERE IS MY HEAD?!" he roared.

Sulley and Mike screamed in unison as the decapitated human approached them. Sulley stumbled to the ground.

"Give me your head!" The headless horror demanded, reaching for Sulley's head. The blue monster curled up with his hands over his head and shivered.

A pause, then the headless man started laughing. It sounded a lot like Megan's laugh. "Gotcha again!"

Sulley opened his eyes. "Huh?!" He opened his eyes and saw the headless one still laughing. Then Megan's head popped out. "Surprise!"

The monsters looked at Lily for an explanation. "She's dressed as the Headless Horseman, a famous Halloween character."

"Yeah! Cool, huh?" Megan said, tucking her head back under her jacket. The monsters were too stunned to respond. "Alright! Let's get going!"

The gang piled in Lily's car and drove off. It was quite a drive, Sulley saw children in costumes collecting candy from other houses. He smiled, it looked like they were having a great time. Maybe this Halloween won't be so bad after all.

Lily suddenly pulled over on the side of a dirt road. When she, Megan, Boo, Mike and Sulley got out, the two monsters looked ready to scream.

Beyond a high, rusty gate covered with vines was a dark, decaying mansion that stood four stories tall. The windows were broken and boarded up tight and the shutters hung loose on their hinges. The trees have grown wild. It looked like the place was abandoned for years.

Everyone stared at the house for a very long time.

"Don't tell me this is it." Mike said.

Sulley gulped. "Uh, Lily? Is this the place?"

"Please say no." Mike begged.

Lily looked at her invitation. "Let's see...Oh! The carnival is on the other side of the forest! This isn't the place!" she said, quite relieved.

Mike and Sulley were relieved as well, but Megan was disappointed. "Oh, man! You mean it's not being held at Gracey Manor?!" she pouted.

"Gracey Manor?" said Sulley, taking another look at the mansion.

"You know about this place?" Lily asked.

"Sure do. That place one of the most haunted houses in the world!" Megan explained. "It belonged to a sea captain who was really a pirate! Ever since he kicked the bucket, many tragic deaths have happened to the people foolish enough to live in it! And some people say that a light goes off high in the attic window and strange music can be heard inside!"

Lily hushed her. "Megan, please! You're frightening poor Mary!"

"Really? She doesn't look frightened." Megan looked over to the monsters. Lily saw that her daughter didn't look scared at all. But Mike and Sulley were looking pretty spooked.

"Calm down, guys. Let's just forget this old house and get to the carnival, okay?" Lily told them.

"Okay." Sulley squeaked.

"No argument here." Mike included. They got back in the car and drove away. Sulley couldn't held but look back at the old Gracey Manor. He stared until something made him jump.

Sulley blinked three times. Did he just see a light coming from the attic?

* * *

On the other side of the woods in an open field was the Halloween Carnival. A variety of spooky colored tents were set up and there were all kinds of humans dressed in costumes. Some were cute and cuddly like Boo's while some were just plain scary. A girl with a knife through her head was walking with a green-skinned boy with his head stitched to his neck. There was even a zombie with a vulture perched on its shoulder. In fact, most of the crowd was composed of drooling, bloody monsters.

Lily turned and saw the monsters next to the car like they wanted to leave. Really bad.

"Come on, guys. There's nothing to be afraid of." Lily told them.

"NOTHING?!" Mike yelled. "Do you not see all these freaks running around?!"

"Relax, Mike. These are humans just like us who are dressed up for Halloween." Lily explained. "It's all part of celebrating the holiday."

Boo went over to Sulley and pulled him by his big finger. She cooed and babbled, pointing to the carnival entrance.

"See? Even Mary's not scared! That just proves that this place harmless and all in good fun. Right?" said Lily.

"I guess you're right, Lily." Sulley said.

Lily held Sulley's hand while Boo held onto Mike's and they entered the Halloween Carnival. As soon as they walked in, people were staring at Mike and Sulley, but they turned out to be good stares as the bystanders were complimenting them.

"Whoa! Awesome costumes, guys!" a ghost said.

"That's guy's huge! There must two guys in there!" said a vampire.

"Check out the fake eye on that one! It looks so real!"

"They both look real!"

Lily admired all the attention the boys were getting. "See? What'd I tell you? You guys are a big hit! They don't suspect a thing!"

Sulley smiled for the first time since they arrived here. "Yeah! I guess I was worried for-"

All of a sudden, a man lunged for Sulley wearing a hockey mask holding a roaring chainsaw.

"EEEYAAAAAAA!" Sulley screamed and fell over, he scrambled away from the maniac and hid behind Lily.

The man took off his mask and revealed himself to be a teenage boy. He laughed as he turned off his chainsaw and walked away. "Man, even the alien guy wasn't scared!" he laughed out loud.

Sulley looked to his side and saw Mike telling jokes to some laughing kids. The little monster turned to Sulley. "Oops! Sorry, Sul. I wasn't paying attention." He then turns his attention to Sulley's scarer. "Oh yeah?! Well, he's been a lot more than that!" he yelled at the human.

"Yeah! A lot more!" Megan yelled as well.

Sulley felt quite embarrassed. Lily patted his shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Sulley. That guy was just being a jerk. Let's go."

As the gang walked the carnival grounds, Sulley became more and more scared. The bare limbs of the dead trees behind the house reminded Sulley of a monster's long fingers. Deep, organ music poured out of the speakers above their heads. Mike frowned. "This sounds a funeral right now." he murmured.

Sulley heard loud screams coming inside a mansion labeled as The Haunted House.

"Let's go to the haunted house first?" Lily suggested.

Sulley immediately backed away. "Uh, why don't you guys go ahead? I'll stay out here."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Mike teased.

"Mike, if Sulley doesn't want to go in, that's fine." Lily said. "You, Mary can and I stay out here. This would be too scary for her."

"Wanna go in!" Boo complained.

"No, honey. This is an adult haunted house and it's not for kids. You stay here with us, okay?"

Boo pouted, but stayed with her Kitty. Sulley picked her up. "Okay, we'll wait by the food court for you guys!"

Megan shrugged. "Oh, well." She grabbed Mike by the arm. "Come on, Mike! Let's go!" She dragged the hesitant green monster into the attraction.

Meanwhile, Sulley, Lily, and Boo were enjoying some treats at the snack bar. Lily was feeding Sulley some delicious Halloween candy while Boo enjoyed her juice box.

Then suddenly, a black blur swooped down just inches from Boo's face. She squealed and almost fell out of her seat if Sulley didn't catch her. He looked up and saw a raven with Boo's bell collar!

Boo started to cry as the raven seemed to smile at the child's anguish.

"Hey! Put that down!" Lily shouted at the bird. She picked up a rock and threw it at the bird, but it dodged the stone and flew away with the accessory.

"After him!" Lily shouted. She chased after the bird while Sulley picked up Boo and went after Lily.

The bird flew through the forest path, but Lily was still after him. Sulley realized that the raven was flying towards Gracey Manor "Uh, Lily? Do we really have to get that collar back?"

Lily watched the pesky bird fly up to the attic window. Now that he mentioned it, it was a bit silly putting up a chase over a collar. "Well, maybe you have a point-"

"Want my collar!"

Faster than you can say, "Ready, set, go," Boo leapt out of Sulley's arms and ran up to the front porch of the supposedly haunted house. The door slowly opened and she ran inside.

"BOO, NO!" Sulley screamed. He and Lily ran up and hurried inside. Once they were in, the door slammed behind them.

Sulley spun around, he could've sworn he heard the door lock...all by itself. "Uh, Lil-"

But when Sulley looked over, Lily was gone. And so was Boo.

Sulley just stood there. Alone in the haunted mansion. It was pitch black, he couldn't see an inch in front of his face.

In an instant, a creepy voice spoke,

_"Welcome! Foolish mortal, to the haunted mansion!"_

Sulley yelped and jumped straight up in the air. "W-WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted with fear.

_"I am your host."_ the voice answered. _"Your Ghost Host."_ the Ghost Host let out a sinister chuckle, which disturbed Sulley greatly.

The blue monster tried to keep his cool. He looked around to whoever was talking, but the voice was coming from nowhere. "W-Where is my f-family?!" he demanded in a trembling voice.

_"Who knows? Somewhere deep within my home..."_ says the Ghost Host. _"If you wish to find them, I offer you this chilling challenge...TO FIND A WAY OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

A shrill voice screamed as the walls started shaking and lightening seemed to flash indoors!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sulley screamed in sheer terror and ran down the nearest hallway.

_"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely."_ the Ghost Host chuckled. _"The real chills come later..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Boo was running down a different hallway. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"MARY!" Lily shouted. Boo was suddenly swept into her mother's arms. "Oh, Mary! Don't scare me like that! I was so..." Lily's voice trailed off. She was staring at something. Boo turned to what her mother was staring at.

It was a hallway. But it didn't seem like a normal hallway, as Lily's eyes gazed deeper into the dark hall, she noticed that it appeared to be...endless. Then Lily saw something from the hall! It was a soft glow, and it was getting closer.

Lily clung onto Boo. Heart pounding.

Then Lily's frightened eyes grew when she discovered the light was a floating candelabra coming right at them!

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Lily cried as she got up and walked backwards, away from the light. In her haste to get away, she bumped into something.

Lily and Boo saw what it was, it was a coffin! But that didn't scare Lily and Boo, it was the skeletal hands inside trying to pry it open!

Lily screamed and screamed as she ran off carrying Boo to a different room. From what Lily can make out, it looked like a music room, but that's not what grabbed her attention. No, the two humans were gawking at the center of the room where a large, round table stood. On it was a crystal ball...with a severed head inside!

The head inside appeared to be a woman with long flowing hair and was glowing an unnatural green color. Her lips curled into an unpleasant smile at her two unwilling visitors.

_"Welcome, mother and child. To our Halloween delight!_

_Here, you will experience a ghoulishly glorious sight!"_ the head chanted like she was reciting a spell.

Lily summoned all the courage she could muster just to talk to the severed head. "Who are you?"

_"I am Madame Leota, mystic seer of Gracey Manor._

_I can assist you in your problem. Now, what is the matter?"_

Sensing that this spirit does want to help, Lily told her, "I'm looking for my husband, Sulley. He's a-"

"HUSH!" Madame Leota commanded, Lily froze her words.

_"Hmm...I see a blue hairy beast, scary as can be!_

_But has a heart of gold, plain as plain can be..."_

"That's Sulley!" Lily shouted, making the Madame flinch. "Where is he?!"

_"To find the beast you must beat the clock!_

_What sound does it make before a tock?"_

"Uh, a tick?" Lily guessed.

Madame Leota gave a nod. "Then that's where you'll find him."

"A tick?" Lily said, confused. "Sulley's in a tick? A tick? A tick?" Lily said faster and faster until the two words blended together. "ATTIC!" she exclaimed. "Sulley is in the attic! Thank you, Madame Leota! Thank you!" And the human took off with her daughter in arms.

Seeing the two run off, Leota smiled. _"Hm, I see good things upon their horizons."_

* * *

Up in the attic, the door burst open and Sulley ran inside. He slammed the door behind him and took deep breath after deep breath. Once, Sulley's heart attack was postponed, it just dawned on him that he ran all the way up to the highest room in the house. Sulley looked around and saw the room was cluttered with dusty antiquities. Gifts, clothes, momentos, and wedding portraits.

Sulley did a double take when he saw the portraits. He saw that there was a normal looking human bride, but the groom's head appeared to be missing! Sulley could hear his heart beating rapidly...quite loudly. He blinked, a heartbeat shouldn't be that loud.

The monster's blood ran cold when he realized it wasn't his heart beating. He turned around and saw a woman in a tattered wedding gown sitting on an old trunk with her hands over her face. It looked like she was crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sulley asked softly as he walked over to the woman. She looked over her shoulder, revealing her white, transparent face and glowing yellow eyes. Her tear-soaked eyes widened at the sight of the blue behemoth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sulley screamed,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the ghost bride screamed, dropping her bouquet of dead flowers and hovered away from Sulley. She flew into a long wooden box. Sulley was shocked and confused. That ghost was scared of him?

"SULLEY!" the door suddenly swung open and there was Lily and Boo!

"Kitty!" Boo hopped out of Lily's arms and jumped into Sulley's. Lily hugged him as well.

"Boo! Lily! You're all okay!" Sulley nearly shouted.

"Are you alright, honey?! We could hear you screaming all the wall from downstairs!" said Lily. "What happened?!"

"Um, excuse me?" a soft, kind voice spoke.

The trio stared in astonishment when the ghostly bride appeared, she was looking from behind a mirror. Sulley took a step forward, making the spirit gasp and back away, frightened.

"No, no! It's okay!" Sulley said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

"It's true, he's very gentle." Lily pointed out.

The bride observed Sulley carefully, then sighed, putting a hand over her red, glowing heart. That heart unnerved Sulley and Lily a bit. "You scared me." the ghost replied.

"Well, actually, you scared me." Sulley said.

"I scared you?!" the ghost bride said, surprised. "My, there's a surprise. You almost scared the life back into me!"

Lily noticed that aside from her glowing yellow eyes and beating red heart, this ghost was quite beautiful under her torn veil. "What's your name?" she asked the ghost.

"Emily." she answered. "William Gracey and I were suppose to be married. But alas, it was never meant to be..."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Emily." Lily said apologetically. "It must be pretty lonely up here in this old attic."

But the bride smiled. "It's quite alright, tragedies are to be expected in life and one can't change the past."

"And she's not alone..." a different voice spoke, startling Sulley and Lily.

"Uh...Lily?" Sulley asked, wide-eyed from what he was looking at.

Before the human could say anything else, she too became wide-eyed in complete fright as well. Right there, with a small hatchet in hand, was a ghoulish blue ghost in a wedding dress and hair done up in a beehive, upon seeing her transparent face closely, the group saw her with a demented smile on her face.

It was at that moment that she lifted both of her arms. "Here comes the bride!" the deranged ghost spoke.

"GET BACK!" Lily shouted, which everyone complied. They dodged and heard the swift sound of the hatchet slashing the air, the group backed against the wall, gaping at the murderous bride.

"Constance! How dare you frighten these lovely people!" Emily scolded. "We hardly have living visitors here!"

"I didn't mean to scare anyone." the ghost named Constance implied, clearly lying. "I'm just greeting our guests."

"By hacking us to pieces?!" Sulley gasped out.

"Yeah, some welcome!" Lily added bitterly.

"You'll have to excuse Constance." Emily implied. "Being a black widow bride, having slain five wealthy husbands for the sake of her own greed, she can be quite...off with people."

"And proud to be." Constance replied, eyeing her hatchet in a dark manner. "By the way, the annual swinging wake will start tonight."

"What swinging wake?" Lily asked.

"Ah, yes. Our yearly Halloween bash that will be taking place in the graveyard. I'm sure you two will enjoy it."

"Okay...then after that we can leave?" Sulley asked hopefully.

"Of course, it's the grand finale of our Haunted Mansion tour." said Emily. "There's a secret doorway that will take you right down to the cemetery." Emily showed them to the darkest corner of the room, where the hidden passage opened!

"Alright! Thanks, Emily!" Sulley said as he and Boo left.

"Yes, thank you, Emily. And Happy Halloween." Lily said, taking off.

The friendly ghost bride smiled, a smile that was filled with life. "You're very welcome."

* * *

Sulley, Lily and Mary walked down the dark stairway. "That Emily sure was nice." Sulley pointed out.

"Yeah, too bad Constance isn't as kind and helpful as she is." Lily quipped.

Finally, they reached outside and into the graveyard! The trio was welcomed to the most supernatural sight they ever saw!

All sorts of ghosts were floating and frolicking around the ancient boneyard. A band was playing by the tombstones, five stone busts were singing to the music as the ghosts were chatting and dancing.

Sulley's foot tapped to the rhythm. "Hey! That's pretty catchy!"

"And those busts have a tight harmony!" Lily added, her head swaying. Boo was already dancing with joy.

"Let's dance!" Sulley shouted, to which Lily happily obliged. The singing busts played a classic tune.

_"When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake,  
Spooks come out for a swinging wake!  
Happy haunts materialize.  
And begin to vocalize.  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!"  
_

_"Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide.  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side!  
Shrouded in a daft disguise,  
They pretend to terrorize!  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!"_

Before they knew it, the ghosts marveled at Sulley and Lily dancing together, they even stopped dancing just to watch them!

_"As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes.  
Start to shriek and harmonize!  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!"_

_"When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.  
Restless bones etherialize,  
Rise as spooks of every size!  
Mwahahahahahahahaha!"_

_"If you would like to join our jamboree,  
There's a simple rule that's compulsory.  
Mortals pay a token fee.  
Rest in peace, the haunting's free,  
So hurry back we would like your company!"_

After the song, the ghosts cheered and applauded as Sulley and Lily took a bow. Then they heard a loud, squeak and saw the cemetery gates opening. The two knew it was time to go.

"Thanks, guys! Happy Halloween!" Sulley said, waving goodbye.

Every ghost in the graveyard howled and shrieked goodbye their new friends as they left the graveyard.

"Y'know, I actually had a good time there!" Lily had to admit it. Now that she was safe, it was a thrilling experience.

And Sulley felt the same way. "Yeah, it was pretty fun." he said. "But I wouldn't go back soon."

Lily just laughed. She smiled when she saw Boo still dancing and humming that catchy tune as they walked back to the carnival.

Just then, Sulley spotted three little cutely costumed kids cornered by three bigger ones in grossly inappropriate costumes

"I told you I don't we anymore candy!" the girl wailed.

"Shut up." the leader of the group spat. It was the chainsaw teen who scared Sulley. "We heard more candy jangling in those bags!" He pointed at her sack. "Now hand over the rest you little runt!"

A tap was felt at the boy's shoulder. He turned and saw a wall of blue fur. The teens tilted their heads all the way up to see a horrifying, horned creature. Sulley let out a low, nasty growl, showing his pointed fangs.

The boys stared at the behemoth for a full minute. Then they burst out in hearty laughter. "Oh, man. You've gotta be kidding me!" a boy said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That is the lamest costume I've ever seen!" another boy snorted.

Their leader marched right up to Sulley. "I really hate it when you grown-ups have to spoil our fun. Come on, guys. Let's peel this guy out of his monster suit."

The boys reached out and started pulling on Sulley' face. They yanked on his horns, his tail, his everything. They even tried to look for a zipper.

"This mask isn't coming off!" the boy said as he tugged on Sulley's face.

Irritated, Sulley grabbed the boy and pulled him off with a single hand, the boy flailed in Sulley's grasp. The goons backed off seeing the inhuman feat of strength. Sulley tossed the human to the ground. He picked himself up and backed away to his friends.

"Uh, guys..." the leader said shakily His face was loosing its color. "you d-don't think he's a real-"

He never finished his sentence.

Sulley grabbed the boy's throat with his claws and unleashed a fearsome roar in his face. **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boys started to scream and Sulley let got of the boy's throat. They scrambled away from the monstrosity and ran away at full speed into the night, dropping their candy.

"Haha! Still got it!" Sulley laughed. It's been a long time since he scared anyone.

"Yay, Kitty!" Boo cheered. Sulley happily took a bow.

"Wow, mister! That was great!" the little astronaut boy cheered. Sulley smiled and gave the kids their tormentors' candy. They thanked Sulley again and headed to the carnival.

From behind, Lily wrapped her arms around Sulley's waist. "My hero." she purred. Sulley blushed as Lily scratched Sulley under the chin. Sulley hummed in pleasure before he started to giggle.

"Hey! You can only scratch my chin! Not tickle it!" Sulley laughed as Lily's fingers began to work on his neck as well.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Lily teased. Sulley laughed and laughed until Lily gave him a breather. "Come on, let's go."

When the trio returned to the park, the first thing to greet them was Mike and Megan. "Guys! Where the heck have you been?!" Mike shouted. "We've been looking all over for ya!"

"Yeah! What happened to you guys?!" Megan asked.

Sulley and Lily just looked at each other and smiled, they shared a chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sulley said.

**_"Caw! Caw!"_**

Boo looked up and something swoop down, dropping something into her hand. It was her bell collar! She smiled as the raven took off. But not before giving the girl a wink and flew away back to the Haunted Mansion.


End file.
